bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shinnosuke
Shinnosuke (しんのすけ, Shin'nosuke) jest jednym z głównych bohaterów serii Sekai no Nanafushigi. Grany jest przez Adriana Dragneela. Shinnosuke jest kapitanem Siedmiu Cudów Świata i jedyną osobą zdolną do zapanowania nad pozostałą szóstką. Jego tytuł to Ognisty Cud Wzmocnienia (奇跡火の補強, Kiseki hi no hokyō). Jego symbolem jest samuraj a barwą czerwony. Włada Zapomnianą Mocą, Smocze Wzmocnienie (竜利得, Ryū ritoku). 10 lat po Upadku Cudów, jest właścicielem Baru pod "Dzikim Wilkiem", który prowadzi wraz ze swoim wspólnikiem Solem. Gdy Kiriko przychodzi do owego baru, Shinnosuke uznaje jej determinację i by ją chronić przed Gwiezdnymi Rycerzami wyznaje swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, jednocześnie stając się pierwszym cudem odnalezionym przez dziewczynę. Wygląd Shinnosuke.png|Pełny wygląd Shinnosuke Shi.png|List Gończy Shinnosuke Osobowość Moce i umiejętności Shinnosuke jako kapitan Siedmiu Cudów Świata odznacza się ogromną siłą i mocą, ale poza tym niesamowitymi zdolnościami przywódczymi. Jest na tyle potężny iż używając zaledwie złamanego miecza dał rade pokonać Platynowego Gwiezdnego Rycerza oraz oddział składający się z 30 mężczyzn. Tak samo jak reszta Siedmiu Cudów Świata, chłopak włada Zapomnianą Mocą. Zwiększona siła- Shinnosuke już w pierwszym rozdziale ujawnia iż posiada dużą siłę fizyczną. Po zatrzymaniu pięści Gordona, roztrzaskał jego naramiennik samym ściśnięciem jego pięści. W mieście Vodka zaledwie od uderzenia gołą pięścią o grunt był w stanie wywołać fale uderzeniową na tyle silną by powalić na kolana wszystkich w promieniu kilku metrów. Duża prędkość i refleks- Shinnosuke zaledwie po kilku minutach był w stanie złapać Kiriko po czym udało mu się uniknąć ataku Gordona. Po obezwładnieniu dwóch rycerzy był w stanie idealnie złapać kufle z piwem tak by ich zawartość się nie wylała. Ekwipunek thumb Złamany, trójręczny miecz- Shinnosuke wyposażony jest w zielony, łuskowaty miecz, z trzema rękojeściami, metalową zastawką oraz złamanym przy rękojeści ostrzu. Środkowa rękojeść jest dużo grubsza niż dwie po bokach, oraz przypomina typową rękojeść miecz. Dwie rękojeści po bokach są natomiast dużo cieńciejsze, jednakże są częściej chwytane przez Shinnosuke. Jelec i rękojeści są łuskowate. Taszka natomiast jest złota, oraz jest przewiercona trzema śrubami o tej samej barwie. Złamane ostrze posiada kilka szczerb. Mimo wad tego miecza wydaje się być on kompatybilny z mocami Ognistego Cudu Wzmocnienia. Zapomniana Moc thumb|Smocze WzmocnienieSmocze Wzmocnienie (竜利得, Ryū ritoku) owa moc pozwala na przemianę swojego etheru w niszczycielski ogień zdolny spalić i skruszyć wszystko oraz wzmacnianie i wydobywanie prawdziwych umiejętności fizycznych użytkownika. Podczas walki z Gordonem, Shinnosuke udowodnił iż potrafi używać ognia w więcej niż tylko w jednej postaci. Techniki * Prosty Sierpowy- Shinnosuke zapala swoją pięść po czym uderza w przeciwnika. * Pełno-kontaktowa Eksplozja- na początku nastolatek utrzymuje niewielka odległość z przeciwnikiem, następnie rogiem swojego złamanego ostrza uderza w broń przeciwnika. W starciu z Gordonem owy atak roztrzaskał jego zbroję po czym za pomocą ognia wysłał go daleko w powietrze. Ze słów Shinnosuke wynika iż nastolatek może dowolnie zdecydować o sile eksplozji. Czy odrzuci ona swojego przeciwnika czy też spali go na proch. * Ognista Kontra- Każdy ether, nawet przemieniony pozostawia po sobie niewidoczny ślad, od osoby władającej mocą do ataku. Shinnosuke uderza w owy atak swoim mieczem, tworząc podmuch płomieni. Owy podmuch energii nie powstrzymuje tylko ataku, ale pozwala zaatakować jednocześnie osobę, która ten atak stworzyła, co ukazał rozdmuchując tornado Akatsuki w Białym Lesie. Relacje Siedem Cudów Świata Bar pod "Dzikim Wilkiem" Cytaty Ciekawostki * Shinnosuke to imię głównego bohatera 16 odsłony serii Kamen Rider, Shinnosuke Tomari (Kamen Rider Drive). * Wygląd Shinnosuke jest oparty na Natsu Dragneelu (Fairy Tail). Nawiązanie do czerwonego koloru włosów i oczu jak i stanowiska kapitana nawiązuje do Seijuro Akashiego (Kuroko no Basuke) będącego kapitanem Pokolenia Cudów. Osobowość bohatera jest połączeniem osobowości Natsu i Meliodasa (Nanatsu no Taizai) * Smocze Wzmocnienie to moc bazowana na Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (Fairy Tail) oraz Enchament: Hellblaze (Nanatsu no Taizai) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Seria SnN Kategoria:Siedem Cudów Świata